Janji
by esspadass
Summary: Kise hanya meyakini kalau takdirnya adalah Kuroko meski gereja di depan sana mengejek menertawakan dirinya. Ia tidak peduli.
**Ice Fhaa**

 **Kuroko no Basuke ©** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Kise Ryouta x Kuroko Tetsuya**

 **Romance / bal abal / galau / hvmv / ooc / plothole sana sini / asupan pribadi**

 **Janji**

* * *

"Aku akan selalu bahagia kalau Kurokocchi ada di dekatku-ssu!"

Kise tertawa lebar dan ia tidak berniat untuk menghentikan garis lengkung indah itu menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan. Kuroko tersenyum menatap. Perasaan enggan hinggap tapi ia berusaha melawannya.

Kuroko mengelusnya. Pipi Kise.

"Arigatou,"ujarnya pelan dan lembut seperti biasa.

Ia bahagia. Kise bahagia saat kulit lembut itu bersatu dengan kulitnya. Ia, dengan segenap hati dan jiwa meraih tangan mungil itu dan menggenggamnya erat. Memperdalam sentuhan berharap menjadi satu dengan dirinya.

Kise terkadang ingin memakan Kuroko dengan sebenar-benarnya. Memotong dagingnya lalu ia habiskan sendiri. Agar mereka tidak terpisahkan. Agar ia bersatu. Agar Kuroko menjadi satu kesatuan dengan tubuhnya. Ia sadar ia sudah gila.

Gila akan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Sering kali ia hampir kehilangan akalnya setiap ia tidur dengan Kuroko dan gigi-gigi putih nan kuat miliknya akan menggigit leher putih pria dengan rambut biru langit itu sampai berdarah. Paginya, ia akan memohon maaf dengan berurai air mata dan ingus yang membanjiri hidung dan tak 'kan berhenti sebelum Kuroko mengelus kepalanya. Ia akan berakhir dengan tidur manja seharian di atas dada Kuroko, dengan Kuroko yang tanpa henti mengelus kepalanya, dan Kise memeluk erat tubuh kecil itu.

Kise tidak ingin, sama sekali tidak ingin melukai Kuroko. Kurokocchi miliknya. Kuroko Tetsuya miliknya.

Saat SMA, Kise rela meninggalkan pertandingan basket Inter High demi kencan rutin tiap bulan dengan Kuroko. Ia tidak mau di cap sebagai pacar yang ingkar janji.

Tidak. Mana bisa ia melakukan hal kejam seperti mengingkari janjinya dengan Kuroko.

"Ne, Kise-kun…"

Kise membuka kelopak mata yang sebelumnya tertutup. Hal pertama yang masuk retinanya adalah bulu mata yang lentik.

Kise menyukai bulu mata Kuroko.

Mereka tidak lebat tapi cukup lentik dan cantik menghias mata bundar itu. Kise sering menaburi Kuroko ciuman ringan. Dan ia paling suka bagian bulu mata. Tentu saja ia menyukai semua hal tentang Kuroko-nya. Tapi, menghadiahi ribuan ciuman di bagian bulu mata itu, dan berharap pesan agar Kuroko tidak memalingkan pandangannya pada manusia lain selain kepada dirinya tersampaikan, sama sekali bukanlah suatu larangan, 'kan?

Ia egois, tentu saja Kise sadar.

Ia tidak peduli.

Ia tidak peduli pada para gadis yang menyatakan perasaan murni mereka pada dirinya.

Ia tidak peduli meski semua anggota tim basket semasa SMA-nya, memarahi Kise habis-habisan dan men-skorsing pria itu untuk tidak ikut kejuaran selama satu musim karena alasan atas absennya di pertandingan Inter High yang mereka anggap konyol.

Ia tidak peduli saat ia dengan membabi buta menghajar Aomine karena memergoki orang yang paling tidak disukainya itu tengah mencium orang lain yang paling ia sukai—meski itu adalah sebuah kesalah pahaman bodoh dimana Aomine berusaha menolong untuk mengambil bulu mata yang masuk ke dalam mata Kuroko.

Ia tidak peduli meski jarak membentang antara Universitas Shindei dan Universitas Tokyo. Ia akan datang memenuhi kencannya dengan Kuroko.

Ia menolak untuk kencan buta dengan anak direktur perusahaan dimana ia bekerja. Tidak peduli dengan tamparan dan cacian sang ayah.

Ia tidak peduli .

Kise hanya ingin membahagiakan Kuroko dan bahagia bersamanya.

Meski Kuroko tidak segigih Kise, ia tidak peduli. Selama ada Kuroko di dunia. Selama Kise bisa bersama dengan Kuroko, ia akan tetap tidak peduli pada sekitar yang menghalangi jalan menuju kebersamaan dengannya.

"Ini…sudah waktunya, Kise-kun,"

Kuroko menjauhkan tangan besar Kise dan mendorong bahu pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ketika ia merasakan perlawanan kecil yang Kise lakukan. Kamar hotel yag ia sewa tiba-tiba terasa sempit dan panas.

"Kise-kun, jangan murung. Jadi tidak tampan,"

Kuroko menatap lurus mata Kise. Yang ditatap diam. Mata emasnya menatap kemeja putih dengan dengan balutan jas hitam yang elegan.

Entah kenapa, Kuroko semakin jantan saja. Bukan berarti Kuroko sebelumnya feminim, hanya saja, ia terlihat lebih lebih dan lebih dewasa.

Aah…

 _Kurokocchi 'kan memang sudah dewasa._

"Ne, aku ingin terus bersama dengan Kurokocchi-ssu,"

Kise tersenyum, sangat kecil.

"Kita masih bisa bertemu, Kise-kun,"

"Janji?"

"Aku janji,"

* * *

Kise tidak peduli dengan hujan yang kini mengguyur tanah Jepang, dan ia berdiri di bawah langit tanpa atap yang melindunginya dari dingin air yang berjatuhan.

Ia tidak peduli kemeja beserta jas yang serupa dengan Kuroko, basah tanpa satu sisi pun yang terlewat.

Ia tidak memedulikan air hangat yang kini mengalir dengan deras di atas kedua pipinya.

Ia tidak peduli pada gereja yang berdiri gagah di depan sana seolah sedang membusungkan dada menertawakan takdirnya.

Yang ia tahu, hati Kise dan Kuroko saling terikat dengan perasaan yang sama.

Meski _Kurokocchi-nya_ kini tengah berdiri di atas altar bersama wanita lain, mengucap janji yang Kise yakini tidak suci, karena hati Kuroko hanya untuknya.

Untuk Kise Ryouta.

 _Aku hanya akan menuruti perintah ayah untuk memberikannya penerus lain untuk perusahaan. Kise-kun tidak keberatan 'kan?_

Kise tersenyum.

"Kalimatmu membingungkan, Kurokocchi. Hidoi-ssu..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

Setelah bertahun-tahun ilang, kam bek dengan pempik hvmv /yeah banzai/

Warming up hzhzhzh

Maaf atas keterlambatan yang sangat sangat ini. I will try my best to melanjutkan pempik pempik lawas, urgh... cannot find the feels...

Okay, then...

Mind to review?

Ice.

May, 20 2016 **.**


End file.
